Tu étais ma Vie, mon Amour et mon Bonheur!
by Asmy
Summary: Sanji a enfin réalisé son rêve mais, il est...MALHEUREUX ! Car sa vie, son amour et son bonheur ne sont plus là. Nami n'est plus là! Elle l'a quitté pour ce Luffy lui laissant seulement une lettre pour se faire pardonner! Luffy / Nami


**Tu étais ma Vie, mon Amour **

**et **

**Mon bonheur!**

Sanji rayonnait! Parce qu'il a enfin réalisé son rêve d'enfance. Il a beaucoup écouté la moquerie des amis qui disait qu'il ne réussirait jamais et qu'il a choisie le rêve le plus stupide et le plus nul de la Terre en entier. Il vient de prouver au monde entier qu'il est le meilleur cuisinier qui existe sur toute la planète, en gagnant de cent quarante candidats qui étaient considérés comme les meilleurs cuisiniers de leur pays.

Il se souvient et se souviendrait du jour où il a décidé d'être le meilleur cuisinier.

_C'était un jour comme les autres, le soleil brillait de milles éclats dans un ciel bleu sans nuage. Sanji se promenait avec sa mère en mangeant un pain au chocolat, quant tout à coup un vieux mendiant lui tendit la main. _

– _« __**T'as**__...__**T'as**__...__**Un**__...__**Un**__...__**Truc à**__...__**Manger**__...__**Mon garçon ?**_ _»_

_Sanji regarda son pain puis le mendiant. Ce vieux avait la peau collé aux os signe qu'il n'avait pas mangé depuis plusieurs jours. Ensuite, il regarda son pain, son ventre criait famine puis ce pain était très délicieux, il avait acheté avec son argent de poche. Va-t-il donner à ce vieux? Non, il ne va pas lui donner, il va faire comme s'il n'a rien entendu et continuer son chemin. Non! Il ne peut pas faire ça, ça serait cruel de laisser ce vieux mendiant. Ah! Il a trouvé une bonne idée, non une très bonne idée. Il va couper le pain en deux parties égales! Mais, est-ce que ça va lui suffire ? Non, ça ne va pas lui suffire ! Il décida de lui donner tout le pain après une longue hésitation._

– _« __**Tenez**_ _!_

– _**Merci**__...__**Merci**__...__**Mon petit**__, le remercia t-il, des étoiles dans les yeux. »_

_Il courra vers sa mère._

– _« __**Sanji, j'ai te recherché partout,**_ _lui cria t-elle. __**Où tu étais ?**_

– _**J-Je donnais mon pain à un pauvre mendiant.**_

– _**Très bien ! **__Lui dit-t-elle, fière de son acte._

_Ils rentèrent chez eux. La mère de Sanji se dirigea vers la cuisine pour préparer le déjeuner. Sanji, après avoir rangé ses nouveaux jouets, se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il aimait regarder sa mère cuisiner. Il était fasciné par ses gestes : la façon dont elle tienne le couteau, sa façon de couper les légumes et sa façon de préparer les plus délicieux plats en deux minutes. Bref ! Il aimait sa façon de cuisiner._

– _« __**Maman ?**_

– _**Oui ?**_ _Répondit-t-elle en continuant son travail. __**Que veux-tu Sanji?**_

– _**Je voulais te demander, qui t'as appris à cuisiner ?**_

– _**Ma mère,**_ _dit-t-elle. __**C'est ma mère qui m'a appris.**_ _»_

_Il pris une chaise et s'assit à côte de sa mère._

– _« __**Tu sais maman, l'autre jour tu m'avais demandé est ce que je voulais devenir plus tard...**_

– « _**Et ?**_

– _**Je veux devenir le meilleur cuisinier de terre en entier ! **__S'exclama-t-il._

– _**Pourquoi as-tu choisie ce rêve?**_

– _**Parce que je ne peux pas voir une personne mourir de faim !**_

_Sa mère le regarda stupéfaite par la grandeur des ses mots._

– _« __**Très bien,**_ _se contenta-t-elle de dire. »_

Ah! Si sa mère le voyait maintenant qu'il a réalisé son rêve, que dira t-elle? Mais malheureusement, elle ne peut pas car elle fait plus partie de ce monde. Ce n'est pas vraiment sa mère qui lui manquait mais une autre chose. Plutôt une autre personne. Une femme ! Une jeune femme, grande et svelte, avec une courte chevelure rousse, qui ressort très nettement sur sa pâle peau et ses yeux marron.

Tout à coup, il constata que ses pieds l'avaient mené à la mer. Il regarda cette dernière des secondes, plutôt des minutes qui lui semblèrent une éternité. Il sortit une feuille pliée en quatre de la poche de son manteau. Une lettre qui l'a reçu avant trois mois, qui a détruit sa vie, qui a déchirer son bonheur et qui a brisé son cœur...

Il a déjà lu cette lettre une centaine de fois, mais cela ne m'empêcha pas de m'emparer de nouveau ce bout de papier et de parcourir à nouveau sa fine écriture...

_**Cher Sanji**_

_**Je sais que tu va trouver cela étrange que je dise "Cher Sanji" au lieu de mon habituel "Salut Sanji" ou "Coucou Sanji, comment va-tu ?», mais la deuxième et la troisième formules font trop joyeux comparé à ce que je vais t'annoncer.**_

_**Je vais tout te raconter depuis le début :**_

_**Comme tu le sais, j'étais parti à Chicago pour continuer mes études de cartographique. Un soir, que je me dirigeais chez moi après une longue journée de travail, j'aperçus un homme saoul mais d'après ce vêtement, j'ai conclue qu'il avait une fortune. Alors, j'ai décidé de le voler ! Tu me connais, je suis et je serai toujours une voleuse !**_

_**Et, je suis parti à le suivre mais après un peu près cinq minute, il a disparu de mon champ de vision. Je regardai autour de moi et c'est alors que je constatai que j'étais dans une rue inconnue, sombre et étroite, qui côtoyait de près les bateaux. Des détritus jonchaient les semblants de trottoirs, et de l'eau souillée coulait partout, dans les rigoles de la ruelle. Des gens qui me paraissaient bien peu convenable me regardait d'un œil pervers et apparemment appréciateur devant ce qu'il voyait. Je pressai le pas afin de sortir le plus vite possible de cette rue... Horrible! Soudain, un homme au visage sombre m'attrapa la main.**_

_**-« Reste t'amuser un peu, très chère ! Me dit-il, son haleine puant l'alcool. »**_

_**Je lui donna un coup de pied et continua mon chemin en courant sans attendre sa réaction. Mais, malheureusement mes chausseurs à talons m'aidaient à rien. J'arrivai sur une espèce de place, un peu plus large que la ruelle, mais toute aussi sale. L'homme de tout à l'heure (je ne sais pas par quel miracle il est arrivé à ma hauteur) m'attrapa l'avant-bras et m'obligea à le suivre. Je lui donnai un nouveau coup de pied, L'homme releva soudain la tête, mais cette fois-ci, c'était de la réelle rage, et aidée par l'alcool, celle-ci était... Comment dire... destructrice. Il sortit de son fourreau un petit sabre, et s'approcha de moi, un sourire sadique et menaçant au visage.**_

_**Tu dois vraiment de demander pourquoi je te raconte tout ça ou tout simplement pourquoi je t'envoie cette lettre. Sois impatient et tu sauras pourquoi! Revenons à nos moutons, l'homme a essayé de me tuer avec son sabre mais un jeune homme m'a sauvé. Il était grand et jeune, avec des cheveux noir en bataille et un visage légèrement pâle, un corps musclé sans pour autant l'être, des yeux... oh ces yeux! Il avait des beaux yeux noirs, et à travers sa chemise rouge légèrement ouverte, on pouvait distinguer une musculature soignée. La déduction était simple : Je n'avais jamais vu un homme aussi beau que lui, et je n'en verrai probablement jamais. Désolée Sanji, mais il était beaucoup plus beau que toi!**_

_**Les heures, les jours et les mois passèrent et je commençais à le connaître et... L'apprécier jour après jour. On passait la plus grande partie de nos journées ensemble, on allait se promener dans la ville, on allait dans les soirées et les bals qui regroupaient les personnes les plus riches du pays. Et oui! Il était loin même très, très loin d'être pauvre. Quelque fois, on allait à la plage et parfois dans les parcs d'attractions. Luffy (C'est son prénom) était le genre des personnes qu'on ne peut pas détester, le genre de personne qui respire la joie de vivre, le genre de personne qui sont toujours là quand on a besoin d'eux, qui vous soutienne et vous encourage.**_

_**Un jour, on colla des affiches partout, des affiches qui disaient **_

_**: **__**WANTED MONKEY. King of Pirate 300 000 000 de Berry **_

_**Dead or Life **_

_**L'expression « King of pirate » m'a paralysé sur place. Alors, comme ça, il était le roi des pirates ! Moi qui détestais les pirates, je suis tombée amoureuse d'un pirate ! Luffy était un pirate ! Cette phrase composée de trois mots m'a complètement sidérée car Luffy n'avait rien de commun avec les pirates. Rien, absolument rien. **_

_**Je décidai de rentrer chez moi. Le lendemain, il m'envoya un SMS qui disait :**_

_**Salut Nami**_

_**Comment va-tu? J'aimerai te revoir une dernière fois avant de partir. Retrouve À l'endroit de notre première rencontre.**_

_**A plus **_

_**Luffy**_

_**J'enfilais mes vêtements et je me mis à courir en direction de la plage. Je le trouvais devant un bateau. Apparemment, il devait partir. Il m'a dit que c'était la dernière fois que l'on se voyait. A cette idée, je me mis à le supplier de rester ici, de rester avec moi. Il voulait bien, mais il ne pouvait pas. Alors je lui dis sans vraiment vouloir : « Je t'aime Luffy ! » Il a sourit et m'a répondit : « J'ai eu le coup de foudre pour toi dès la fois où je t'ai vue ici, tu dois me trouver rapide, mais c'est ce que l'on appelle le coup de foudre, non? C'est la première fois que je ressens une aussi forte attirance pour une personne. » **_

_**Après cela, il y eut un autre silence, puis il m'a déclaré doucement, tendrement, d'une voix à peine audible "Je t'aime miss Nami, je suis fou de toi. " Ensuite, il m'a embrassé. C'était le plus beau baiser que je l'ai eu et je dois avouer qu'il embrasse mieux que toi !**_

_**Je vis actuellement avec lui et je suis sa navigatrice. Tu dois sûrement te dire : " Comment vis-tu avec des pirates, toi qui passait ton temps à les insulter ? " Laisse moi te dire que Luffy et ces compagnons ne sont pas comme les autres pirates qui détruisent tous qui bougent. Au contraire, eux ils aident tous les personnes qui ont besoin d'eux ! **_

_**Au fait, je suis enceinte d'un mois. Je sais, tu me trouves rapide mais je suis sûre, c'est avec Luffy que je veux à présent faire ma vie. Mon ventre est encore tout plat mais ça ne tardera pas à s'arrondir.**_

_**Je dois te laisser à présent. Prends soin de toi, Sanji **_

_**Désolée de ne pas pouvoir partager ma vie avec toi, j'espère que tu trouveras mieux que moi.**_

_**A plus **_

_**Nami**_

Il lâcha une petite larme.

Trouver mieux que toi! Comment trouver mieux que toi alors que tu étais ma Vie parce que tu étais mon oxygène. ,

Mon Amour parce que je t'aimais et je t'aimerais pour toujours.

Et mon bonheur!

Mais maintenant, tu es ma Mort, Mon Amour et Mon malheur ! Se dit-il…


End file.
